


countless stars

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In the morning Luigi makes breakfast for Daisy.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	countless stars

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067793) fic.

It was unusual for Luigi to wake up and feel weight against his back. It was unusual to realize that it was Daisy, her arm wrapped around his side and her legs tangled in his.

The fabric of both of their pajamas added to the sleepy heat of a well-warmed bed. Right then his mind decided to replay what Daisy had said, the night before, at the end of their playful banter.

“But mostly I just wanted to see you,” and then two kisses that left him dazed. The memory made him smile.

He heard Daisy murmur something incomprehensible in her sleep. Daisy shifted her weight so that she was closer to him. Now Luigi wondered if it was because of his body heat or if Daisy was looking for him in her sleep.

In his head her voice crooned, “Of course it’s you,” and if she needed body heat there was a generous amount in his upper body.

But he could feel himself practically melt in her grasp. Her breathing was soft and comforting.

It was pleasant. There was sunlight through the windows, though not glaring enough to disrupt sleep, and her presence was enough to make him relax.

Luigi closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him. At all times it didn’t do so; his mind woefully alert. It took a couple of minutes for him to try and force his body to go to sleep but that would never work and it was just making his mind more energetic.

He decided that he should get up and make Daisy breakfast. He slowly, gently, eased himself out of her grasp. It was difficult to untangle their legs but he managed to do so without rousing Daisy from sleep.

When he was out of the bed Luigi tucked the covers around Daisy and took a moment to run one of his hands down her sleep-tousled hair.

Luigi walked carefully on the floorboards so they wouldn’t creak. He went through the morning rituals but didn’t change out of his pajamas.

Luigi went to the kitchen and got to work on breakfast. As he cooked he thought of the night before, when he and Daisy were washing dishes. The memory made him smile, and he decided right then to show his own affection.

He poured the pancake batter carefully into the pan so that it was a heart shape. He watched it intently as it bubbled in the pan, and with his vigilance it was a wonderful, perfect golden-brown.

Luigi hid the special pancake underneath another one, and brought the two plates of pancakes to the table.

He heard the creak of floorboards and Daisy was in the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and most likely lured by the smell of breakfast. She seemed alert when she saw the food.

“Oh, you made breakfast,” she said. “Thank you.”

He nodded and pulled out a chair for her.

“Wait, I need to go brush my teeth,” Daisy said, “I want this to be fully enjoyed!”

As she turned around Luigi caught a glimpse of an impressive cowlick on the back of her head. He wondered how she would be able to brush it out.

He got the rest of the breakfast ready and waited for her. A few minutes later Daisy came back to the kitchen.

She eagerly joined him at the table and they began to eat. She made a delight noise when she discovered the heart-shaped pancake.

“Surprised?”

“Mmhm.” Her mouth was closed and she swallowed the portion of pancake in her mouth. “It’s good!”

“I’m glad.”

It seemed quickly that the breakfast was done. She helped Luigi clean up the dishes and when that was done she took his hand and led him back to his bedroom.

“It’s okay to be lazy once in a while,” Daisy explained, “And I want to cuddle with you more.”

When they settled back into the bed Daisy made a squeak of surprise when he kissed her cheek.

“There was a little syrup there,” Luigi said.

Daisy’s mouth turned up into an understanding smile.

“I can feel some here,” she said, tapping her other cheek. He obliged.

“And here,” she added, her index finger against her mouth. He leaned in to kiss her and when he drew back he remembered something important.

“Oh,” Luigi said, “That’s right, I wanted to show you…”

Luigi got out of the bed and went to the closet. He opened it up and looked around, taking a pair of overalls and a small fabric emblem of a daisy. He climbed back into the bed and took a moment to press a kiss against her forehead.

“That’s right, I gave this to you,” Daisy said when she saw the emblem. She picked it up and studied the intricate lines of the fabric, placing it back down after a few seconds.

“Um,” he said, “I didn’t get to ask you when you gave it to me. I get scared – a lot – and big bro got an idea. If I keep symbols of people that love me close I might not be as scared! So in every overall there’s a different symbol.”

He pointed to the inside portion of his overalls that would be near his heart.

“So, I wanted to ask if you wouldn’t mind if I sew it there,” he said.

Daisy responded by placing her hands on his warm face and kissing him. When they drew away her mouth was curved in a smile.

“Of course I don’t mind,” she said.

As if to punctuate her words Daisy kissed him once more. When they drew away this time she picked up the emblem and held it in front of her face.

“Can you show me how to sew this, and then we’ll cuddle?” she asked.

Luigi nodded and went to get the sewing supplies.

As Luigi taught her the art of sewing he thought he wouldn’t mind if all his mornings were like this.


End file.
